moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: Federacja cz.23
Przemieniona Elizabeth Terrance leciała z zawrotną prędkością w stronę Gaji#1, unikając bądź rozrywając na strzępy dziesiątki latajacych w powietrzu przeciwników. Arka Kraju pruła w stronę gigantycznego żółwia ze wszystkiego co miała, próbując jak najmocniej zranić żywą kwaterę napastników. Cały front ruszył. Tysiące wymęczonych walką jednostek Federacji, na rozkaz ruszyły do ostatniej ofensywy. Byli zdruzgotani, na granicy wytrzymałości- jednak ich przeciwnik był w jeszcze gorszym stanie. Setki tysięcy potworów na całej lini frontu zaczęło uciekać, bądź ginęło pod kołami pojazdów i od wystrzału żołnierzy. - To się nie może dziać!- zakrzyknął Zibet, próbując utrzymać się na nogach. Ostrzał Arki sprawiał, że cała czaszka Gaji trzęsła się jak nigdy- póki co strzały nie były w stanie przebić się przez pancerz żółwia, jednak Chiss zaczął się obawiać, że jest to jedynie kwestia czasu. Podszedł do swojego Cationisa i wziął głęboki wdech.- Połącz mnie z resztą jednostek. Musimy się tymczasowo wycofać i.... Puste oko mackowatego stwora po chwili wypełniło się obrazem. Eksplozje, zniszczenie i dźwięki towarzyszące bolesnej agonii, które jako pierwsze uderzyły uszy Zibeta zostały po chwili zastąpione przez widok twarzy kulejącego Gajosa, ze skroni którego leciała czarna posoka. ''- Mój Panie, atakują nas!''- zakrzyknął Gajos. - Czy to nie oczywiste?- spytał zdenerwowany Chiss.- Jesteśmy na wojnie! ''- Panie...my...- Gajos próbował dokończyć, ale wtedy wytrzał z Lasera Dalekiego Zasięgu powalił go na ziemię. Zibet spojrzał dokładnie na współrzędne nadawania i przestraszył się nie na żarty. Gajos nadawał zza lini frontów- dosłownie zza pleców Gaji#1. Tereny te miały być nie do ruszenia- to właśnie tam Zibet chciał przenieść niedobitki, by zapobiec całkowitemu zniszczeniu armi. ''- Panie...ja...- ciężko ranny Gajos, zaczął powoli wstawać i zbliżać się do swojego Cationisa. - Kto was atakuje?!- zakrzyknął Zibet.- Kto i jak się tam dostał?! -'' Białe...runy...''- to były ostatnie słowa stwora. Chwilę później obraz zniknął. - Białe runy!- zakrzyknął Zibet uderzając pięścią w podłogę. 43 Batalion Federacji- to ich symbolem były białe runy, przebijające czarnego smoka na czarnym tle. Przed bitwą Zibet dostał informację, że siły Pułkownika "Czarta" próbują przebić się do stolicy, nakazał jednak żeby stosowne siły się nim zajęły. Widocznie za dużo oczekiwał. Zibet utworzył w głowię mapę obecnej sytuacji. Z siłami 43 Batalionu, nieważne jak licznymi, Federacja ich najzwyczajniej w świecie okrążyła. Być może gdyby Krieg spróbował się przebić, stworzyłby lukę w okrążeniu i Zibet byłby w stanie uciec.... Nie. Nie było mowy o ucieczce- nawet jeśli Chiss przetrwałby tą bitwę, byłby stracony. Śmierć jest niczym wobec kary, jaką Lord Baktioth go skaże, tego Zibet był akurat pewien. Pozostało tylko jedno rozwiązanie. Zabrać ze sobą do grobu jak największą ilość sił przeciwnika. Musi ponownie użyć Dnia Sądu- tym razem jednak, wystrzeli ją w powietrze, zamiast w stronę Metropolii. Gdy kula energi opadnie na ziemię, zabije Gaję i każdego w odległości wielu kilometrów, sama fala uderzeniowa prawdopodobnie zmiecie znaczną część stolicy. Siedziba władz Federacji pozostanie niezdobyta, ale ludzie zostaną niesamowicie osłabieni. Spojrzał na czas. Od ostatniego użycia Dnia Sądu minęło 15 minut- oznaczało to że Chissowi pozostało jeszcze 10, to czasu aż będzie mógł go znowu użyć. Wszystko co musi teraz zrobić, to utrzymać się przez ten czas. Przegra bitwę, ale wygra dla Legiona wojnę. Pory na ciele Gaji#1 otworzyły się i w jednej sekundzie wyleciały z nich dziesiątki tysięcy Culicibusów- 2 metrówych, komaro-podobnych stworów, stworzonych by chronić żółwicę. Cała chmara, jak gdyby posiadając jedną świadomość, zebrała się i zaczęła lecieć w stronę Elizabeth, która wyglądała przy nich niczym pojedyńczy kamień, stojący na drodzę tajfunu. Gruczoły Culicibusów otwarły się, a niebo zostało przesłonione licznymi, śmiercionośnymi bio-pociskami lecącymi w stronę Generał Terrance. Kobieta zaczęła lawirować pomiędzy lecącymi w jej stronę pociskami, unikając jednego za drugim z niesamowitą prędkością, jednak nawet ona nie mogła uniknąć ich wszystkich. Kilka z nich otarło się o jej skórę na ramionach i plecach, a będący w nich kwas zaczął wżerać się w ciało Elizabeth. Kobieta jednak nie zamierzała sie poddawać. Z impetem wbiła się w sam środek chmary i w berserkerskim szale zaczęła rozrywać na strzępy swoich przeciwników. Culicibusy atakowały z każdej możliwej strony, w wielu miejscach przebijając ciało Elizabeth, ta jednak, wiedziona swoim gniewem, niemal nie zwracała na to uwagi, mordując potwory całymi dziesiątkami. Część Culicibusów doszła do wniosku, że rozpocznie ostrzał, uznając życie swoich pobratyńców za niewiele warte. Jednak gdy ich gruszoły się otwierały, gniew wewnątrz kobiety odnalazł ujście w wielkiej fali energii, która wyleciała z jej ciała. W jednej chwili kilka setek obrzydliwych ciał spaliło się na popiół, a drugie tyle zaczęło opadać na ziemię. - 90%.- wydyszała zmęczona Terrance, a jej usta przybrały czarny kolor. Culicibusy odniosły ciężkie straty, jednak wciąż byli liczni, a ich przeciwniczka ranna. Zwycięstwo, prędzej czy później, musiało być po ich stronie. Wtedy jednak ich instynkty oszalały. Arka Kraju, korzystając z pełnej siły swoich silników, przebiła się przez obronę powietrzną Gaji#1 i nadleciała tuż nad jej skorupę. Jej wyjścia otworzyły się i w kierunku żywej bazy przeciwnika poleciał prawdziwy deszcz żołnierzy. Pierwsi jacy dotarli na miejsce, byli Pretorianie Kraju, a raczej trzech z nich, którzy zostali wcześniej zabrani z Twierdzy 1. Zaraz po nich pojawili się żołnierze 1 Uderzeniowego-Bezspadochronowego, który jak sama nazwa wskazuje, skoczyli setki metrów w dół, by bez przeszkód wylądować na grzbiecie stwora. Ostatni wyskoczyli żołnierze 3 Kompanii 20 Batalionu, którzy zaczęli lecieć do celu przy pomocy swoich plecaków odrzutowych. Obecne na skorupie Gaji#1 Spirggany nie były żadnym przeciwnikiem ani dla magów, ani dla żołnierzy Federacji. W jednej chwili kilka tysięcy spośród Culicibusów odłączyło się od chmary, ruszając by chronić swój dom. W ten sposób w powietrzu utworzyła się luka, którą wykorzystała Elizabeth- zebrała w sobie wszystkie swoje siły i zaczęła lecieć. Jej przeciwnicy ledwie zdołali się zorientować co się stało, nie byli jednak w stanie jej zatrzymać. Elizabeth leciała z zawrotną prędkością,, wyszukując jakiegoś miejsca na ciele żółwicy, przez które mogłaby się przedostać do środka. W czasie przelotu zobaczyła gruczoł pod okiem Gaji, który zaczął się otwierać, by wypuścić z siebie kolejną grupę Culicibusów. Generał Terrance natychmiast poleciała w stronę tego miejsca, wyciągając przed siebie demoniczną dłoń. Kilka sekund później z impetem wpadła do środka, przebijając dłonią wylatujące potwory. Gruczoł zamknął się chwilę później, jednak Terrance była już wtedy wewnątrz ciała żółwicy. Była niczym wirus, poruszający się po krwioobiegu zdrowego organizmu. Leciała tak szybko jak potrafiła, nie zwracając uwagi na olbrzymie wnętrze Gaji, ani obco wyglądające istoty, które w niej żyły. - Gdzie ona jest?- spytał sam siebie Zibet, próbując wypatrzeć w Cationisie Generał Terrance. Ta kobieta, wyłączając Rzeźnika, była uznawana za najbardziej niebezpieczną z Generałów Federacji. Nie tylko dlatego że posiadała znaczące zdolności dowódcze, ale i dlatego, że dzięki swojej klątwie potrafiła być śmiertelnie niebezpieczna na bliski dystans. Obraz pokazywał setki Culicibusów i dziesiątki Sprigganów, które rozrywaly i były rozrywane przez jednostki ZGSR i 20 Batalionu. Jedna klatka z "nagrania" pokazywała wielkiego Tarana, który próbował uderzyć na napastników, jednak został rozczłonkowany przez trójkę Pretorian. Nigdzie nie było jednak śladu Elizabeth. Wtem, za plecami Zibeta, pękł sufit, będący w rzeczywistości częścią czaszki Gaji. Do środka wparowała ona- uosobienie wojny i zniszczenia, niemal w pełni przemieniona Generał Elizabeth Terrance. Z wielu jej ran leciała krew i ona sama była śmiertelnie zmęczona- jednak nadal była śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. - O, tutaj.- powiedział Chiss. Elizabeth wydarła się, a następnie zaszarżowała na Zibeta. Była sekundę od rozerwania go na strzępy, gdy jakaś niewidzialna siła odrzuciła ją kilka metrów dalej. Zdezorientowana kobieta natarła ponownie, jednak efekt był dokładnie taki sam. Dopiero gdy Zibet zaczął się śmiać, Elizabeth zobaczyła iż otoczony jest barierą, na której zapisane zostały ochronne runy. - Zdziwiona?- spytał, nie mogąc powstrzymać radości. Do ponownego użycia Dnia Sądu pozostały 3 minuty.- Nie powinnaś. Poznaliśmy twoją pełną siłę w czasie Insurekcji Malone'a. To zaklęcie zostało stworzone przez Hamida, ucznia samego Jaaku, tak, by było w stanie oprzeć się twojej sile! - 100%!- zakrzyknęła kobieta, a jej przemiana w demona w pełni się dokonała. Całe pomieszczenie wypełniła niesamowita aura, która była niczym gorący wiatr. Zapewne byłaby w stanie powiać kolczastymi włosami Chissa, gdyby ten nie był skryty za barierą. Kobieta natarła ponownie, tym razem celując w barierę. Przez sekundę wydawało się, że jest w stanie się przez nią przebić, jednak wtedy została ponownie odrzucona. - Ha!- zaśmiał się Zibet. Pozostały 2 minuty. Elizabeth ścisnęła zęby. Jej gniew narastał, w przeciwieństwie do jej wytrzymałości, która stawała się coraz mniejsza. Jej gotująca się krew spływała powoli po jej ciele, ukazując słabość Pani Generał. Gniew był jednak jej siłą. Obiecała sobie kiedyś, że nie sięgnie po ostateczność, gdyż obawia się, że straci nad sobą kontrolę. Teraz jednak nie było czasu na dokonywanie wyboru. Ona i Federacja, albo Zibet i Legion. - 200%!- zakrzyknęła Elizabeth. Chiss aż odskoczył z przerażenia. Z ciała Generał z impetem wyleciała energia, której kolor przypominał piekielne ognie. Aura potęgi, która jeszcze do niedawna była ledwie wiatrem, była tak potężna, że cała czaszka Gaji zaczęła się kruszyć, a bariera drzeć w posadach. - T...to niemożliwe...- wyszeptał Chiss. Natarła ponownie. Tym razem przebiła się przez barierę tak, jakby ta była zaledwie kartką papieru. Z impetu od razu złapała Zibeta za głowę, wyrywając ją z kręgosłupem. Temperatura jej skrytego za jasną aurą ciała była tak potężna, że urwana część ciała natychmiast zamieniła się w ciecz. Kobieta nie przestawała lecieć. Przebiła się przez czaszkę żółwicy i przelatywała przez całą jej głowę, topiąc wszystko na swojej drodzę. Nie zdążyła wylecieć z jej ciała, gdy jej aura zaczęła znikać, a jej ciało powoli wracać do normalności. Ostatnią demoniczną częścią jej ciała była dłoń, dzięki której zdołała przebić się na wolność. Chwilę później jej rozgrzane, nieprzytomne ciało zaczęło opadać w kierunku ziemi. Jeden z Culicibusów zaczął lecieć w jej stronę, został jednak odstrzelony przez lecącego za Generał członka ZGSR'u. Ten sam członek chciał złapać upadającą kobietę, jednak jeden z przelatujących Pterlów przebił swoim dziobem jego czaszkę, w konsekwencji pozbawiając go życia. Całe szczęście chwilę później w powietrzu zanurkował jeden z żołnierzy 20 Batalionu. Mężczyzna przy pomocy swojego plecaka lawirował pomiędzy walczącymi w powietrzu potworami, aż w końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do Elizabeth. Zdołał ją złapać 3 metry nad ziemią. - Nic Pani nie jest?- spytał żołnierz, gdy wylądował już z nią na ziemi. Właśnie wtedy coś dostrzegł. Trzymana przez niego kobieta była....naga. Całe jej ubranie spaliło się, gdy z jej ciała zaczęła emanować niesamowita aura. No i była nieprzytomna. Naga, nieprzytomna rozpalona (dosłownie) kobieta i jeden, pojedyńczy żołnierz. - Nawet...o tym...nie myślcie.- wyszeptała półprzytomna Generał. - Tak jest!- zakrzyknął natychmiast żołnierz, odwracając wzrok. Żółwica wydała z siebie ostatni ryk, nim jej czaszka się zapadła, a jej olbrzymie cielsko opadło na ziemię. Impet tego upadku wstrząsnął całą okolicą i poderwał w powietrze kilkadziesiąt istnień, wyrywając również z korzeniami nieliczne drzewa które jeszcze się ostały. Przemysław i Sylwester usiedli, wpatrując się w czerwone Słońce, znikające nad górami przebrzydłych trupów. Poza nielicznymi, słyszanymi w oddali dobijającymi strzałami, nie było słychać żadnych wojennych dźwięków. Było cicho. Za cicho. Po tak długim czasie, bo tak długiej walce, brak dźwięków agonii był niemal nie do zniesienia. Walczyli w największej bitwie swojego życia, jednej z największych (może największej) bitwie w historii tej planety. Starli się z niemożliwym. Ale przetrwali. - My, żyjemy!!- wydarł się Przemek. Odpowiedziało mu echo ucieszonych głosów. Oni również nie wierzyli, że im się udało. Metropolia została ocalona. Nadszedł czas kontrofensywy. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures